


Hi, Jim

by Lady_GothiKa



Series: Sweet & Sour - Victor Zsasz [6]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Humor, Jim is annoyed, Suggestive Themes, Victor is cheeky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:31:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_GothiKa/pseuds/Lady_GothiKa
Summary: Jim Gordon tries to arrest Victor, however, Zsasz refuses to come quietly.





	Hi, Jim

 

 

 

“GCPD, freeze!” James Gordon held out his gun. He had heeded an anonymous tip that delivered one hell of a find at the top of a so-called ‘abandoned’ penthouse. Perhaps now he wished it had been, the place looked like had literally fallen straight of a time warp. All he had to do was follow the sound the 70's greatest hits and a fuchsia zebra shag rug.

 

“Oh, hi Jim,” was the recognition he was given on entry. The assassin, Victor Zsasz was settled at a long black dining table, his jacket off and half folded over the next chair beside him. The man didn’t look bothered, in fact, he looked almost too amused for a man caught in his own home alone, and unarmed.

 

“I said, _freeze!”_

 

The bald hitman lifted a single brow towards the cop, refusing to shift from his spot where Gordon had found him, “I am sorry, I can’t do that for you Jim.” he said, letting slip of a smile. “You have the wrong Victor.”

 

“Ha, ha, very funny,” Jim replied scornfully. He finally had the chance to lock away this cop killing sadist, he wouldn’t let him slip through his fingers again. Jim waved his gun, “Now, on your knees!”

 

“On our first date?” The hitman stood nonchalantly, tucking his chair in and giving a shake of his head. “Not very classy, Jim.” He snubbed the cop’s demands, now on the move.

 

“Where are you going?!”

 

Victor didn’t stop, nor turn. “To my pleasure room, Jim.”

 

Gordon stiffened in his spot.

 

“What?!”

 

The assassin turned and gave him a not-so-subtle wink, “The kitchen.”

 

The cop trailed the assassin, lowering his gun, for the time being, he wasn’t given much of a choice. If it wasn’t for Victor’s unusual relaxed body language he might have sworn this was some kind of trap. However, being this familiar with the assassin’s off hours, he had come to understand Zsasz was simply being Zsasz; cool and without a care.

 

He followed behind till they had come to a large open kitchen, black marble, just what he pictured from the rest of the house.

 

“What some milk?” Victor casually asked opening the fridge. “I have full cream, or skim, you look like a skim kinda guy.” The assassin glanced back at the cop.

 

“What is that supposed to mean?”

 

Victor shrugged not giving anything away, “Take it however you want Jim, I prefer full cream myself.” The assassin grabbed himself a cup, pouring himself a glass from the bottle, only to look towards Gordon who gave a typical moody shake of his head.

 

Upon looking up, Jim can’t help but notice a large disco ball hanging above the L shaped lounges in the living room.

 

Without asking the assassin speaks, “It’s the one from Oswald’s old club.”

 

 _Ah, he had wondered where that went. “_ And Oswald just gave it to you?”

 

“He said, ‘Help yourself,’ Jim.” Victor took a sip from his glass, “Want a cookie?”

 

_“No.”_

 

“A popsicle?” The hitman kept asking.

 

The cop groaned, now annoyed. “I said no.”

 

Victor clicked his tongue, “Y’know, being a fussy eater is a major turnoff, Jim.” The assassin drained his glass.

 

Gordon promptly crossed his arms defensively, Zsasz was trying to get under his skin. “I don’t care what you’re into Victor.”

 

“Ouch. Then tell me, what do you want?”

 

 _Now he could answer that._ “I want you to put these on.” Jim reached behind his belt to grab his handcuffs that dangled in his grasp, “-and come along with me,” he finished.

 

Victor’s dark eyes moved towards the handcuffs, studying them ever so slightly before looking back up to the cop. “You want me to put those on and _come_ with you?”

 

“Yes, that’s right. No more games.”

 

The assassin cracked a smile, _“Kinky.”_

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno why I wrote this, but enjoy XD


End file.
